Escapism
by eoraptor
Summary: Just a fun little Shego oneshot that's not part of any of my ongoing stories... Shego on her beloved bike on a stormy afternoon.


"_**Escapism"**_

By Eoraptor

Yeah yeah, usual boilerplate, Disney owns all KP-related stuff, not me

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

Thunder cracked ominously from one side of the sky to the other, rolling over the little valley, between the trees and across the winding highway. Lightning flashed at her back venomously, a cobra threatening to strike at her should she let herself slide any closer to the storm than she already was. The rain was pelting at her, but she was keeping just ahead of the full downpour, tires spinning right at the edge of their traction envelope on the slick black asphalt. One false move and she'd be nothing more than a smear of green leather and viscera on the side of one of the trees lining the narrow back road.

Shego was in heaven. It was a positively orgasmic thrill tightly straddling the sleek super-bike and blasting through the mist, barely able to see out of her helmet's visor. This was her element, riding her jet black Ninja at nearly eighty miles per hour in the rain at the leading edge of a prairie thunderstorm.

Where she was, she couldn't precisely say. Until she'd spied the black anvil of the storm on the horizon and aimed herself at it, she'd been blasting through the back roads at well over one-hundred-and-twenty. It's hard to peel your eyes from the road at those speeds to read passing highway markers.

It was a squeal of joy, not fear, that echoed inside her helmet as her ride crested a hill and she felt the tires leave the wet pavement for a split second, the bike totally out of her control. The stiff bounce and tiny hop she felt when the tires hit the slick asphalt again left her breathless, her heart not sure if it wanted to be in the back of her throat or the pit of her stomach.

She rolled her left wrist forward even further, and kicked her heel, forcing the bike up into sixth gear despite the conditions. She dared not take her eyes from the road ahead to look at the speedo, but by the scream of the engine nestled between her thighs and under her belly, she had to be pushing ninety now.

Down through another tree-lined valley, whipping across the bottom land and up the next hill so hard she may as well have been in a fighter-jet as astride a motorcycle, Shego howled with glee and pushed her left wrist even further as she crest the next hill, once again airborne. And suddenly she was out.

Bursting out of the leading edge of the storm and into the sunlight was an almost tangible thing, like pulling aside the sheets on a lover and throwing yourself into their bed. The wind alone forced the water from her visor and bike, and suddenly she could see clearly.

She could see clearly the back of the massive Case model 1000-h combine rumbling down the side of the highway, its yellow and red slow-moving-vehicle triangle glowering at her as if it were the gorgon's eye.

"SHHHII-"

She dumped from sixth to fourth gear, and at the same moment made an adjustment to the bikes handle-bars. At a sane speed it would have allowed her to smoothly slide round the left side of the farm-implement with only a moderate incline of the bike

At ninety-six miles per hour she was as close to on laying the bike on its side as she could be. If not for James Possible's special green silicone tires, she'd be a cheerful red and green organic paste smeared between the farm implement and the pavement, followed quickly by an equally glorious bloom of exploding gasoline and Kawasaki scrap metal.

"-IITTTT!!!!!"

…and she was around it. The bike wobbled precariously on wet tires, and if her arms hadn't been steel bands attached to the handle-bars she would still have been a colorful streak across the road. In a split second, yet covering a quarter of a mile, she brought her beloved ride back under control. The engine groaned like a living beast as she forced it downwards through more gears, the nose diving repeatedly with her vicious deceleration.

Shego pulled off onto an incredibly convenient gravel road and stood there, straddling the bike, a statue to the casual observer. On closer inspection, beneath skin-tight green and black racing leather's, she was trembling. Her hands may as well have been welded to the throttle and the clutch as she stood there in the swirling dust those neon green tires had raised on the short stretch of gravel. Beneath the rapidly fogging visor of her helm, her eyes were wide, and her black pupils radically dilated, with chocolate-and-green irises nearly invisible as she panted through grit teeth.

The red Case combine that had nearly harvested her rumbled by, the cab opened so obscenities could be hurled at her, but she didn't any of hear them. Another moment passed, and the rain she had streaked through caught up to the bike. From beneath the composite fairings covering the power plant, steam erupted as icy rain drops hit roasted aluminum, resulting in high-pitched pinging and clicking as metal rapidly cooled.

Shego ripped her visor upwards and peeled the helmet back off of her head. She stared up into the rapidly darkening heavens, panting and finally peeling her hand from the throttle to run it shakily through her hair.

A grin spread slowly across dark green lips as she panted and let the rain rinse the flop-sweat from her face and hair.

"Fuck me that was fun!"

She continued panting and grinning madly, feeling cold air fill her chest with each lung full as thunder rolled over her head, the encroaching storm threatening to engulf her fully in retribution for her earlier escape.

Deciding that this was one more foe that was going to fail to catch her, she clapped the helmet onto its holder between the handle-bars and hunkered down onto the bike again, pulling back out onto the highway into the rain. She kept the Ninja at a slightly saner seventy-five, quickly catching and passing the bright red combine once more in the drizzle of the storm's leading edge.

Lifting her right arm defiantly into the air, she raised her middle finger against both farm-machine and sky and rolled on into a July afternoon full of freedom and escape. She thrust her finger even higher into the sky as the rain smacked her face and streamed into her hair; Global Justice holding cells be damned!


End file.
